


Les monsieur madame

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Courage, Puberty, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On ne naît pas femme, on le devient" qu'ils disent. Parfois, on naît femme et on devient homme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les monsieur madame

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle créée lors d'un concours dont le défi était d'écrire une nouvelle en 48 heures. J'ai rédigé le texte qui suit en une heure, sur le thème du "courage".

Oser !  
Il fallait oser ! criaient les magazines. Il fallait tout tenter, susurrait la radio. Il fallait agir ! hurlaient les manifestations. Il fallait agir ! répétaient en cœur les zadistes du terrain voisin.  
Le courage devenait un ordre.  
Camille n’avait jamais été courageux.  
Son siècle était celui de la normalité. On la demandait, on la brandissait, on la revendiquait : mieux que l’audace, le néant ! L’entre-deux, le rien, le tout était bien mieux que le siècle extrême dont ils ressortaient, tremblants et encore groggys. Fatigués de tous ces héros, fini le XXème siècle, on demandait du banal. Monsieur tout-le-monde devenait le nouveau héros patriotique.  
En réalité, Camille n’avait pas besoin d’être courageux : on ne demande pas ça aux femmes.  
Les femmes ne sont plus les princesses mais pas encore les chevaliers. Elles sont un entre-deux, coincées entre tiares et chaussures de randonnée. On encensait les « masculines », on découpait leur caractère, on l’analysait, on criait au scandale devant un téton mais on tolérait les pornos. On n’avait plus peur des paradoxes : c’est cela qui fait l’humain.  
On lutte, on avance, on progresse.  
Ce n’est pas facile d’être un Homme. C’était encore moins facile d’être une femme.  
Camille avait vécu seize ans à baisser la nuque, tirer la jupe, rentrer les fesses et serrer les lèvres. Seize ans à éviter la nuit, les endroits douteux et les rues. Seize ans à vivre chez elle, chez des amis et dans des taxis, à regarder le trottoir comme un lieu exotique et dangereux. Seize ans à éviter le monde.  
Ce n’était pas facile d’être une femme. C’était encore moins facile d’être bloqué dans le corps d’une femme.  
Seize ans à supporter la connerie ordinaire des pestes, à constater les rôles qui s’accumulent sur les hommes, protecteur, tendre, prince, séducteur, effacé, chauffeur, garde du corps, beau, grand, fort, insensible, un roc.  
Camille n’était rien de tout ça. Il était lui, juste lui et c’était assez d’emmerdes comme ça.  
Camille avait le courage de ne pas obéir aux slogans « oser ! ».  
Oui, mais à sa manière.  
Un jour, sa lutte deviendrait celle du monsieur tout-le-monde. Cela coûtait de l’argent et des relations, des années et du soutien, des changements et tout qui suit. C’était un combat pour vivre et pour exister. C’était le combat de tous.  
Simplement, en ce moment, on préférait couiner devant les homosexuels et oublier le reste. Le sexe, nouvelle lutte.  
Camille rit devant son miroir. Il partageait encore sa salle de bain avec sa sœur. Son petit frère, lui, avait sa propre douche, miroir et lavabo. Camille pensa à ses parents et se dit qu’au moins, après tout ça, il aurait sa salle de bain pour lui tout seul. Voire un appartement pour lui tout seul. Une fille indigne, ça allait. On pardonnait aux adolescents. Mais un garçon qui ose se plaindre de ses chromosomes sexuels, ah non, dehors ! Fille indigne !  
Camille avisa ses cheveux, coupés à la hâte chez le coiffeur du coin. La coupe lui allait bien. Un jour, se jura Camille, il aurait de la barbe. De la barbe à raser. Cela changerait tellement et si peu. Il se rasait déjà les aisselles et les jambes. Il lui suffirait d’apprendre.  
Longtemps, Camille s’était crue lesbienne. Ses parents avaient souri, accepté et avaient fustigé les mariages pour tous depuis leur salon. Mais ça, ça, c’était la limite.  
Camille prenait ça avec humour. Il avait déjà testé son véritable sexe avant de l’avouer.  
Petit à petit.  
Les toilettes pour hommes, lointain eldorado, s’étaient ouvertes à lui. Il lui suffisait d’aller vite et de foudroyer du regard ceux qui gloussaient. Dans les restaurants, fast-foods, gargotes puis cantines.  
Petit à petit.  
Les pantalons, les T-shirt, de moins en moins de maquillage, le parfum qui mélange le flacon « d’eau de baiser » et « Fahrenheit 100 », les baskets de plus en large, les pulls lâches, les bijoux qu’on cache et les poils qu’on cesse d’arracher.  
Petit à petit.  
Camille avait fait dans le cliché. Tout comme, petite, il s’était sur-identifié aux femmes, il s’était fait un homme cliché. Il avait tenté de fumer, de boire… Au final, écarter les jambes dans le métro lui suffisait pour exister.  
Un jour, il serait suffisamment mature et fixé pour s’autoriser une identité au delà de son sexe. Mais là, maintenant, à cet instant, cela l’obsédait.  
Là où des adolescents commençaient tout juste leur puberté, Camille en débutait déjà une seconde. Ce n’était pas rien de changer de sexe quand notre nom même, notre corps et nos lieux de vie dépendent de lui. Camille se sentait oppressé par deux icônes toutes puissantes : femme ou homme, on ne peut choisir, on subit.  
Mais Camille avait le courage de choisir.  
C’était peut-être le meilleur choix. Il aurait peut-être un plus gros salaire, de plus grands choix, plus d’opportunités, plus de chance, plus d’espace pour respirer.  
Mais toute sa vie, Camille resterait une femme parce qu’il était né ainsi et qu’on avait une fâcheuse tendance à foutre les individus dans la petite prison de leur naissance. Richesse, religion, opinions, tout dépendait de l’endroit où vous étiez né.  
Camille avait eu le courage de dire merde.  
Camille effleura ses cheveux, son visage encore boutonneux, ses vêtements masculins, son corps fin, ses traits féminins et tout ce qu’il faudrait couper, ajouter, le travail d’une vie pour respirer un peu. Il devrait se résumer durant des années à ce qui n’était qu’un détail chez d’autres.  
Camille avait le plus grand combat à accomplir.  
Il ne lutterait pas contre des Etats tyranniques, contre des fous, contre des idéologiques réactionnaires, contre la violence, contre la menace, contre le danger. Il lutterait pour devenir monsieur tout-le-monde.  
Camille sortit de la salle de bain. Ses parents étaient là, dans le large canapé de cuir. Les chats et les chiens autour d’eux, partagés entre mère et père. Ils bavardaient comme cela, pendant que frère et sœur s’agitaient autour d’un jeu. Un Docteur Maboule.  
\- Papa ? Maman ? Je peux vous parler ?  
On avait pas peur des erreurs de Camille : il n’en commettait pas. Bon élève, frère modèle, ami présent, personne joyeuse, fille parfaite. Dommage pour le dernier point.  
Il fallait oser.  
\- Louise ? Mathieu ? Vous pouvez aller jouer plus loin ?  
Il fallait tout tenter.  
\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux nous dire, Camille ?  
Il fallait agir.  
\- Papa, maman, il va falloir être courageux.

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'on ne parle pas assez des hommes trans, voilà l'histoire de l'un d'entre eux.


End file.
